memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine es la tercera serie de la saga Star Trek de acción realista. Se emitió originalmente en los EEUU, en el primer plazo de distribución desde enero de 1993 hasta mayo de 1999, y es la primera serie de Star Trek no creada por Gene Roddenberry. También es la única serie Trek que se emitió junto con otras series Trek, dentro de su plazo de emisión; en donde coincidió en el periodo de 1993-1994 con Star Trek: The Next Generation, y en el periodo de 1995-1999 con Star Trek: Voyager. Historia Tras 50 años de ocupación Cardassiana, el planeta Bajor es otra vez libre. Pero los cardassianos dejaron una devastación social, cultural, ambiental y sobre todo económica, por eso los bajorianos deben pedir la asistencia de la Federación para poder reconstruirse. Los cardassianos, tras la derrota, dejaron una estación espacial que usaban para explotar los recursos minerales del planeta. Por pedido del Gobierno Provisional Bajoriano, la Flota Estelar tomó el control de la administración de la estación, a la que llamaron Deep Space 9 (el nombre cardassiano era Terok Nor). Sin embargo, cuando los oficiales de la Flota llegaron a DS9, encontraron que los cardassianos habían vaciado el lugar antes de irse. La mayoría de los sistemas debieron ser reparados o directamente cambiados. Además, no todos los sectores políticos de Bajor aceptan la presencia de la Flota, lo que causa un clima político enrarecido. La estación cuenta con un Centro de Operaciones, un área comercial conocido como Promenade, puertos espaciales y bahías de servicio para recibir naves espaciales de todos los tamaños. Además posee un anillo habitacional. En un primer momento, la estación parece ser un pueblo fantasma en el borde del espacio conocido, pero el descubrimiento de un agujero de gusano estable cercano transformará a DS9 en un punto importante para la comunicación con el Cuadrante Gamma. Por supuesto, el agujero de gusano traerá consigo nuevas amenazas y peligros para los habitantes del Cuadrante Alfa. Protagonistas *Comandante (luego Capitán) Benjamin Sisko -- Avery Brooks *Primer Oficial Kira Nerys -- Nana Visitor *Oficial Científico Jadzia Dax (hasta 6ta. temp.) -- Terry Farrell *Dr. Julian Bashir -- Alexander Siddig *Jefe de Operaciones Miles O'Brien -- Colm Meaney *Jefe de Seguridad Odo -- Rene Auberjonois *Comandante Worf (desde la 4ta. temp.) -- Michael Dorn *Quark -- Armin Shimerman *Jake Sisko -- Cirroc Lofton *Keiko O'Brien -- Rosalind Chao *Garak -- Andrew Robinson *Gul Dukat -- Marc Alaimo *Rom -- Max Grodénchik *Nog -- Aron Eisenberg *Consejera Ezri Dax (7ma. temp.) -- Nicole de Boer Personajes Recurrentes *Leeta -- Chase Masterson *Vortas Weyoun y Brunt -- Jeffrey Combs *Vic Fontaine -- James Darren *Ishka -- Cecily Adams y Andrea Martin *Zek -- Wallace Shawn *Morn -- Mark Allen Shepherd *legado Damar -- Casey Biggs *Fundadora -- Salome Jens *Canciller del Alto Consejo Klingon Gowron -- Robert O'Reilly *General Martok -- J.G. Hertzler *Hana Hatae -- Molly O'Brien *Kasidy Yates -- Penny Johnson *Michael Eddington -- Ken Marshall *Shakaar -- Duncan Regehr *Varios sin acreditar -- David B. Levinson *Almirante Ross -- Barry Jenner *Winn -- Louise Fletcher *Vedek Bareil -- Philip Anglim Productores Ejecutivos *Rick Berman - Productor Ejecutivo *Michael Piller - Productor Ejecutivo (1993–1995) *Ira Steven Behr - Productor Ejecutivo (1995–1999) Titulos en Español *Latinoamérica: Viaje a las Estrellas: Abismo Espacial Nueve (1ª y 2ª Temporada) *Latinoamérica: Viaje a las Estrellas: Estación Deep Space Nueve (3ª a 7ª Temporada) *España: Star Trek: Espacio Profundo Nueve Episodios Primera Temporada Créditos de Apertura y Cierre, 19 episodios: Segunda Temporada Créditos de Apertura y Cierre, 26 episodios: Tercera Temporada Créditos de Apertura y Cierre, 26 episodios: Cuarta Temporada Créditos de Apertura y Cierre, 25 episodios: *The Way of the Warrior *The Visitor *Hippocratic Oath *Indiscretion *Rejoined *Starship Down *Little Green Men *The Sword of Kahless *Our Man Bashir *Homefront *Paradise Lost *Crossfire *Return to Grace *Sons of Mogh *Bar Association *Accession *Rules of Engagement *Hard Time *Shattered Mirror *The Muse *For the Cause *To the Death *The Quickening *Body Parts *Broken Link Quinta Temporada Créditos de Apertura y Cierre, 26 episodios: *Apocalypse Rising *The Ship *Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places *...Nor the Battle to the Strong *The Assignment *Trials and Tribble-ations *Let He Who Is Without Sin... *Things Past *The Ascent *Rapture *The Darkness and the Light *The Begotten *For the Uniform *In Purgatory's Shadow *By Inferno's Light *Doctor Bashir, I Presume? *A Simple Investigation *Business as Usual *Ties of Blood and Water *Ferengi Love Songs *Soldiers of the Empire *Children of Time *Blaze of Glory *Empok Nor *In the Cards *Call to Arms Sexta Temporada Créditos de Apertura y Cierre, 26 episodios: *A Time to Stand *Rocks and Shoals *Sons and Daughters *Behind the Lines *Favor the Bold *Sacrifice of Angels *You Are Cordially Invited... *Resurrection *Statistical Probabilities *The Magnificent Ferengi *Waltz *Who Mourns for Morn? *Far Beyond the Stars *One Little Ship *Honor Among Thieves *Change of Heart *Wrongs Darker than Death or Night *Inquisition *In the Pale Moonlight *His Way *The Reckoning *Valiant *Profit and Lace *Time's Orphan *The Sound of Her Voice *Tears of the Prophets Séptima Temporada Créditos de Apertura y Cierre, 25 episodios: *Image in the Sand *Shadows and Symbols *Afterimage *Take Me Out to the Holosuite *Chrysalis *Treachery, Faith, and the Great River *Once More Unto the Breach *The Siege of AR-558 *Covenant *It's Only a Paper Moon *Prodigal Daughter *The Emperor's New Cloak *Field of Fire *Chimera *Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang *Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges *Penumbra *'Til Death Do Us Part *Strange Bedfellows *The Changing Face of Evil *When It Rains... *Tacking Into the Wind *Extreme Measures *The Dogs of War *What You Leave Behind Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Memory Alpha artículos destacados Categoría:Series bg:Стар Трек: Космическа станция 9 ca:Star Trek: Espai profund 9 cs:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Profunda Spaco Naŭ fr:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine it:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ja:スタートレック：ディープ・スペース・ナイン nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pt:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pt-br:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ro:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ru:Звёздный путь: Дип Спейс 9 sr:Звјездане стазе: Дубоки свемир 9 sv:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine zh:星际迷航：深空九号 zh-cn:星际迷航：深空九号